Always And Forever
by WeasleysWizardWheeze
Summary: Sequel to 'Nobody Else'. Just having some fun, who knows how it'll turn out? PLEASE R&R! Please?
1. Diamonds And Cocktails

**Disclaimer - I'm not J.K, I'm just slightly HP obsessed!**

**A/N - This is a sequel to my earlier story, 'Nobody Else'. You don't have to have read it to read this, but it probably helps! If not, just know that Chloe is my own little love interest for George.**

Diamonds and Cocktails

Chloe burst into the kitchen of the house she shared with Ginny, Hermione and Tonks to find the three of them plus Angelina sat around the kitchen table drinking tea.

"Hey Clo, how was the big anniversary dinner?" Angelina asked. Chloe said nothing, but held up her left hand, on the fourth finger of which now resided a gigantic diamond ring.

"Merlin's beard, that thing is huge!" Angelina cried, while Tonks, Hermione and Ginny's mouths dropped open in disbelief.

"I'm getting MARRIED!" Chloe shouted, "MARRIED!" Ginny jumped up from her chair, and threw herself at Chloe.

"You're gonna be, like, my first official sister!" She cried. Hermione laughed.

"What about Fleur, Gin?" Ginny snorted.

"Phlegm? No way! Chloe's like, my friend!"

"Oh, I'm just _like_ a friend, am I Gin?" Chloe laughed, throwing her arms around Ginny's shoulders. Angelina stood suddenly.

"C'mon, we need to go out and celebrate! It's only ten o'clock!"

"I'm surprised you even came home," Tonks laughed, "shouldn't you and George be locked in some room somewhere showing each other just how much you love each other?"

"Screw that!" Chloe cried, "I wanted to show off this rock!"

"Come _on_!" Angelina squealed, "get dressed you lot! Clo, can I borrow something to wear?" Chloe giggled and nodded, and the girls left the kitchen, the steaming tea forgotten.

George strutted into the Leaky Cauldron, where he knew Fred, Ron, Harry and Lee would be that night. Oh yes, he was marrying Chloe Thomas, and he wanted to make that fact known as soon as possible.

"George mate!" Lee cried, seeming slightly inebriated, "How'd it go?" None of them had known he was going to propose. George sat down, a smug smile on his face.

"She said yes."

"Said yes to…" Fred trailed off, comprehension dawning. "George mate! Well done! Get the man a firewhiskey Tom!" he called to the barman, slapping George on the back, "He's getting married!" Ron leapt up, shaking his brother's hand furiously.

"Congratulations!" he cried, while Lee and Harry performed some form of celebratory dance around the table. "I didn't even know you were going to ask her!"

"Neither did I," George shrugged, a huge smile on his face, "but when I was in the Alley this afternoon looking for a present for her I just thought, why not? Why get her some stupid teddy or something, when I could give her the most amazing gift of all - me!" The table erupted into laughter, and Tom the barman brought a bottle of firewhiskey and another glass over to the table.

"Congratulations are in order Mr. Weasley." he said, showing George a mouthful of crooked teeth, which he took to believe was a smile. "Have this, on the house."

"Thanks very much Tom, thanks very much." He replied warmly, while Fred immediately poured a generous serving of firewhiskey into each glass. Tom disappeared back behind the bar, and the boys raised their glasses, clashed them together, and downed the liquid inside.

The girls decided to take a trip into muggle London, as according to Ginny, the bars stayed open much later. Chloe delved into a cupboard in the kitchen where they kept a stash of muggle money, and counting it said,

"There's about two hundred quid there, do we really need to take it all?"

"Hell yes!" Ginny cried. Tonks smiled.

"Why not Clo? This is the best reason to spend it, right?" Chloe smiled.

"Yeah, it is. I'm getting married, after all!" The girls flooed to Diagon Alley, and emerged in the back room of the Leaky Cauldron, and making their way through the bar, noticed the boys. Angelina nudged Chloe.

"You wanna go say hey?" Chloe laughed.

"I've got the rest of my life to do that Ange!" Nevertheless, she made her way over to the boys table.

"There she is!" Fred cried, his face red from the alcohol, "the bride to be!" George turned round and gave Chloe a dazzling smile, pulling her onto his lap. She kissed his cheek, and smiling he asked,

"So where d'you think you're going all dressed up then?"

"We are going into muggle London to celebrate my impending wedding!"

"_Your_ impending wedding?" George asked, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Of course," Hermione replied, "the wedding is for the woman George, and it'd do you good not to forget that!" Everyone laughed, and Chloe and the girls bid the men goodbye. They made their way out of the pub, and into the hustle of the city.

"Bloody Hell," Ginny remarked, "Bit busier than the Alley isn't it?" Chloe laughed, slightly hysterically.

"Blimey, I don't know if I should be drinking tonight, I feel like I'm about to burst already!" She said.

"Oh don't be ridiculous!" Tonks laughed, linking her arm through Chloe's and into the street. "Look," she said, pointing with her free arm, "that looks like a nice little wine bar, why don't we go there?" Nobody objected, and the five made their way across the road. When they got inside, they headed straight for the bar and studied the cocktail menu.

"Well, I think I'm in the mood for a Screaming Orgasm!" Hermione said, licking her lips lasciviously. Chloe laughed.

"Well, you know where Ron is! I think I'll go for a Cosmopolitan, what about you lot?" Tonks frowned.

"I think I'll join you with a Cosmo." she said, and Ginny nodded.

"Me too."

"Sod that!" Angelina giggled, "I'm with Hermione!" The tall, handsome barman made his way to the girls and Angelina winked, before saying to him,

"We'll take three Cosmopolitans, and two Screaming Orgasms…if you're up to it!" He laughed.

"Celebrating tonight ladies?" he asked. Ginny nodded.

"Indeed we are! This lovely young lady," she said, pulling Chloe up to the bar, "is going to become my sister in law!" The barman smiled at her.

"Well, congratulations! I wish you every happiness." Chloe giggled, and the barman set to work on their drinks.

As they made their way to a booth in the corner of the bar, Ginny poked Chloe in the small of her back and whispered,

"Did you see that barman? I swear if I wasn't with Harry… bet you wish you weren't getting married now don't you!" Chloe laughed, and slid into the booth.

"Nope. He _was_ fit, but there's no one like George."

"Oh bloody Hell," Angelina sighed, "she'll get worse when she's had a drink wont she?" she added, speaking from experience. Hermione nodded.

"Oh yes!"


	2. The Morning After

**Disclaimer - I'm not JK, nothing is mine, worse luck!**

**A/N - Sorry this took so long, I was buried under piles of exam revision, but I'm back now!**

The Morning After

Chloe groaned, and opened one eye experimentally. Merlin, the sun was freakishly strong this morning. She blamed Angelina and Ginny entirely for the night before, it was all their idea. And now, thanks to them, her head felt like there was a metal band around it, tightening every second. From the other end of the bed she heard a muffled moan and sat up, alarmed, before seeing Angelina's familiar black hair poking out of the duvet. Chloe leant over and poked her.

"Oi, you. I hate you."

"Yeah, I hate me too." came the muffled reply, "I cannot believe the amount I drunk last night." Chloe laughed, then winced.

"It even hurts to laugh. Oh Angelina Johnson, you are officially off my list of bridesmaids!" at that Angelina sat up with a start.

"Oh Clo, don't say that! I didn't…" she trailed off, seeing the mischievous look on Chloe's face. "You are evil Chloe, pure evil. I shall have to warn your future husband about that."

"Oh he knows," Chloe smirked, "he knows all about it! C'mon, d'you want some coffee?"

The two girls made their way downstairs, and had just mixed two glasses of Hangover Potion when Ginny stumbled into the kitchen, catching her shoulder on the doorframe.

"Bloody hell, I think I'm still drunk." was her greeting. "Any coffee on?"

"Good job it's a Sunday," Chloe remarked, "or we'd all be screwed. Imagine going into work in this state."

"I think we'd all have owled in sick," Hermione replied, catching the end of the conversation as she wandered downstairs. "I used to be so responsible. And look at my hair!" she shrieked, catching sight of her reflection in a spoon. Angelina smirked at the sight of Hermione, hair bushier than ever with mascara all down her cheeks.

"I don't think anyone would believe what we've turned little Hermione Granger into." she laughed. Hermione gestured towards Ginny, who had her head in her hands on the tabletop. As if on cue, she began to snore loudly.

"I'm not _that_ bad!" she laughed. Chloe reached over and poked her tentatively.

"Gin? Ginny? Wake up you lazy cow! Coffee's up." Ginny pulled a hand off the table and swatted in Chloe's general direction, as if she was a fly bothering her on a sunny day. Angelina shrugged.

"Leave it, she'll wake up when she's ready. Living room? I think cushions would greatly improve my comfort levels."

The three girls picked up their steaming mugs of coffee and made their way into the living room. Angelina got herself settled lying prone across the sofa, Hermione curled into an armchair, and Chloe lay on the floor with her eyes closed and a pillow under her head. Hermione reached for the remote control, and turned on the television to the comforting sound of children's cartoons.

"Proper hangover telly, ain't it?" Chloe mumbled, to no one in particular. The girls were just drifting off to sleep when Fred, George, Harry and Ron bowled through the fireplace. Chloe shrieked in alarm, which set Angelina and Hermione off. Ginny ran in from the kitchen, eyes wild with fear.

"What? What? Merlin what the hell's going on!" she cried, then catching sight of the boys said, "Oh, it's only you lot." Harry wrapped Ginny in his arms, while Fred repeatedly tried to push Angelina's feet from the end of the sofa so he could sit down. Hermione moved onto Ron's lap, and George laid down next to Chloe.

"Hello gorgeous." he smiled.

"Bugger off." Chloe whispered, even while manoeuvring her head onto George's chest and wrapping his arms around her.

"Good night?" Fred asked the room at large, and received grunts in response.

"It was great, can't you tell?" Hermione said. George laughed out loud.

"Look at the state of you all! Merlin girls, I expected better of you. I reckon a nice fry up'd do the trick now, don't you Fred?"

"Why George, that's the best idea you've had in a while!" Fred exclaimed. "Clo, what you reckon? Think you can rustle up some breakfast for your favourite future brother in law?"

"Sod off," Chloe replied, "I hate you all. And now I think I'm going to be very sick, thanks for that!" she ran from the room, while the boys exploded into laughter.

"Merlin's beard, how much did she drink?" Harry wondered, "she's normally so good with it!"

"We had cocktails," Ginny said into his chest, "and then tequila. And then a few bottles of wine. Then some form of shots. And then possibly something else."

"And judging by this," Fred added, holding a bottle of firewhiskey aloft, having found it on the floor next to the sofa, "a bottle of whiskey when you got home." Hermione visibly paled at the amount of alcohol they had consumed. Chloe walked back into the room, looking green.

"Were you sick then Clo?" George asked as she crawled back into his embrace.

"No," she said mournfully, "but I think I should be. Merlin, I hate you Angelina. This was all your idea. I should've stayed in and had sex." George nodded heartily at this suggestion.

"Anyway, you'd all better get yourselves ready because we've got to be at the Burrow in about an hour for Sunday lunch. And you can't cry out of it today Clo, you're the one with the news." Fred said casually.

"What's the time?" Angelina asked, lifting her head from the sofa for the first time.

"Half eleven." Fred replied. Angelina groaned, and let her head fall heavily back onto the sofa.

"Ow." she mumbled. "That wasn't a good idea." Fred poked her, and said,

"Get up. Get up. Get up." Chloe lifted herself up onto her elbows.

"Maybe a shower'll help."

"Nothing will help," Hermione replied, "I think I'm dying."


	3. Breaking The News

**Disclaimer - You know the drill.**

**A/N - It's a bit of a nothing chapter, I know. I just needed to tell the Weasley parents, obviously.**

Breaking The News

Chloe, George, Angelina, Fred, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny entered the kitchen of the Burrow, greeted by Mrs. Weasley fussing over pots and pans on the cooker.

"Hello dears," she said vaguely, "how are you all today?" Before they had a chance to answer, she turned and shooed them towards the living room, before noticing the fourth finger of Chloe's left hand, and stopping dead. Chloe smiled, and held her hand up to show Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh!" She cried, "Oh! Oh George, Chloe! Oh Arthur, Arthur! ARTHUR COME HERE AT ONCE!" Mr. Weasley ambled into the kitchen, holding a selection of batteries.

"What's the matter dear?" he asked, looking confused.

"Show him Chloe dear," she said, "show him!" Chloe obliged, holding up her hand in Mr. Weasley's direction. Mr. Weasley frowned, clearly trying to work out what he was supposed to be looking at, before realising.

"Oh my! Well, congratulations!" He smiled, shaking George's hand and throwing his other arm around Chloe, the batteries flying around the kitchen, forgotten.

"Oh Arthur, be careful!" Mrs. Weasley scolded, smiling fondly. "Oh, it's going to be wonderful, Chloe, the new Mrs. Weasley! When do you think you would like to be married? There's going to be so much to do…" she wandered out of the kitchen, her words trailing off.

"Err, Mum?" Fred called, "when's dinner ready? I'm starving." She shot back into the kitchen at his words, having clearly forgotten dinner in the excitement.

"Well," Chloe began, looking a little nervous, "we haven't really thought of anything, have we?"

"No, we only got engaged last night Mum." George added. "But maybe, well, maybe we could get married here? What you reckon Clo?" Chloe beamed.

"That'd be wicked."

"Well then that's what we'll do!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "Arthur, fetch the marquee brochure downstairs will you dear? It's in the chest in our bedroom." Mr. Weasley gave his wife a look that clearly said, you are insane, but did as she asked.

"And what about bridesmaids Clo?" Ginny asked mischievously.

"Molly, I can't find it!" Mr. Weasley called, making his way downstairs, while Mrs. Weasley rifled through drawers in the kitchen.

"Ah, here it is! Never mind Arthur!" As he entered the kitchen, he rolled his eyes at the group, causing them all to stifle laughter.

"Well, obviously, I want you three to be my bridesmaids. And Tonks, of course."

"Good good," Angelina smiled, "so who organises the hen night?" Chloe groaned.

"Definitely not you Johnson! I reckon Hermione can do it. She's the sensible one after all!" The four girls broke into peals of laughter, while Ron looked confused.

"What, she is!"

"You keep believing that Ronniekins!" Ginny choked out through her laughter.

"Dinners ready." Mrs. Weasley said, clearly confused by the conversation taking place. "Ron, Fred, George, set the table please boys."

"Shouldn't I, the groom, be excused from household chores?" George replied. Chloe arched an eyebrow at him.

"If you believe that Weasley, then find yourself another wife!" Mrs. Weasley smiled, it looking suspiciously like a satisfied smirk.

"Come on now boys, otherwise this dinner will be ruined!"

After one of Mrs. Weasley's delicious Sunday lunches, they gathered in the living room, full of wedding chatter.

"Ah, Chloe. Have you thought about who you'd like to give you away?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Since, you know, your father…" she trailed off, and the room fell silent.

"Well, actually, yes. I thought maybe, I mean, if it's ok with you," she looked at George as she said that, "well, maybe, Mr. Weasley, you could?" Mr. Weasley opened his mouth to speak, and shut it again. George squeezed Chloe's hand, silently telling her he thought it was a great idea. Mr. Weasley opened his mouth again, and Mrs. Weasley looked as though she was on the verge of tears.

"Chloe, are you sure about this? There's no other family that you'd like to do it? Obviously, I would be honoured dear, absolutely honoured." Chloe beamed.

"No, there's no one else. And since you knew mum in school, and you were good friends with my parents, I thought, you know, you're the closest thing to family I have. I honestly can't think of anyone else I'd rather have to walk me down the aisle." Chloe's little speech proved too much for Mrs. Weasley, who burst into tears as she finished, and Mr. Weasley looked thrilled, the tips of his ears turning pink.

"Chloe, my dear, I'd be delighted."

"Well that's settled then." George said, sounding satisfied. "And Fred mate, you know you're my best man."

"Obviously." Fred interjected.

"And the rest of you lot, and Bill and Charlie, well you're all my, what's the word? Groomsmen, is it?"

"And we're all bridesmaids!" Ginny sang. "Except, you know I'm not wearing pink, don't you?" Chloe smirked.

"I thought a nice baby pink Gin, it'll look simply _delightful_ with your hair, you know?" Ginny's face fell, and Chloe laughed. "Don't be stupid Gin, am I really the sort of person who'd have pink at their wedding? It's gonna be bad enough that I have to wear heels. Heels!"


End file.
